White Feathers
by The Myth Keeper
Summary: After the final battle, Inuyasha is dying and Kagome tries to save him. But white feathers have a nasty reputation of appearing whether they like it or not...In 2020 souls have been reborn, memories intact and the search begins for Kagome.
1. Prologue: Feathers of Snow

White Feathers 

He was bleeding from so many places. She sobbed as she tried to stop it.

"Please. Please don't go." She ignored her own wounds, they didn't hurt nearly as much as her heart.

"Hold on. Inuyasha! Don't leave me. Don't leave me all alone." She broke down sobbing into his bleeding chest.

"Ka…gome…"

"Please don't go. Don't leave me!" she begged.

"Kagome…."

"Inuyasha!" She took his hand and pressed it against her cheek.

"Don't go." She whispered, tears pouring down her face.

He managed a faint smile.

"I…I'm sorry…Kagome…" He whispered.

"What for? We won! We killed Naraku! You don't have to die! Please…" She whimpered.

"I'm sorry…for…never telling…"

"Don't go, Inuyasha! Please don't go!" she cried.

He winced, but his smile never wavered, "I love you." She sucked in a shocked breath.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered.

"Sssssh." He murmured, closing his eyes. He understood, she didn't love him back and he accepted it.

After all the things he had done to her he couldn't blame her, it was quite a shock when he felt lips on his.

His eyes snapped open. She drew apart from him, "I love you too." She whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks.

He felt himself fading. His eyes were closing and he knew he was leaving.

He grasped Kagome's hand tightly.

"We'll…be together again…won't we?" he whispered in desperation.

She nodded more tears sprang into her eyes, "If you'll wait for me." She smiled, rubbing his hand against her cheek.

"I promise…" he whispered as his last breath left him.

_I'll wait forever if I have to._

Kagome smiled as she collapsed next to her love, still holding his hand, her face still holding that smile.

Even centuries afterward, people still spoke about what had happened in that valley where those people died.

Where it was said, on that day, white light flashed across the sky and white feathers were found on and near the two couples as they lay holding each other's hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TMK: Well, my first one-shot. Or do you think I should make this into a story? YOU DECIDE.

REVIEW&VOTE!


	2. Wake Up, Wake up

"Mm?" murmured a voice faintly, the source planted firmly into a pillow. The alarm roared again, clearly a sign that she should _wake up_. With a groan, a hand snapped out, grasping the alarm and throwing it across the room. That didn't work; apparently her father had bought a sturdier alarm this time. Damn. She moaned again and rolled off the bed, dragging the covers with her. She blinked blearily up at the ceiling for a minute then slowly untangled herself out of her binds, mentally debating whether or not to just chuck the alarm out the window, after all, what alarm could survive a two story fall? With her luck, her father had found one. With eyes still clouded with the traces of sleep, she grasped the thrown alarm and turned it off, careful not to put too much pressure into it. Her black ears twitched as she heard the general sounds of breakfast being made in the kitchen directly under her. She grinned and licked her lips, a fang protruding slightly. With her stomach demanding nourishment-something she was not about to refuse-she set about picking clothes for her first day at her new school.

What a lovely thought, a new school where she would have to make new friends, would probably be picked on (not that she particularly cared) and generally make a nuisance of herself to anyone foolish enough to tick her off. She slipped into a baggy shirt and jeans, ignorant of the fact that she had a decent body untouched by neither fat nor anorexia. She glanced in the mirror on her way past. Tall, lean and lanky, she looked like a average teenage girl. Aside from the fact that she had furry black ears on the top of her head, was a bit tanner then most and had vibrant blue-green eyes that were rumored to see into the soul (Something she had never heard herself). She tromped down the stairs, sliding into her seat at the breakfast table just in time for a plate of hot pancakes to appear before her. Pancakes that were meticulously devoured within seconds. She grinned at her father, licking her syrupy lips, "Delicious as always, Dad." She told him, grinning, when she finished.

Her father rolled his eyes, " Don't I always?" He replied, giving her a smile, "Now hurry up and get your things, love." He told her, waving his spatula toward the front door. She sighed and stood, "Any chance my darling brother is behind me?" She asked, ears slightly back as she already knew the answer.

"When has he ever been?" Came the same reply.

She sighed, "I can hope, you know." She retorted, as she always did.

With a cheery goodbye and a reasonable scramble to get her things, she pulled on her boots and skipped off toward the bus stop, almost a mile away. She wouldn't be late, oh no, that wasn't possible. She had at least forty-five minutes until the bus ambled toward them. Forty-five minutes of amusement and jitters. She skipped down the lane, humming tunelessly as she did so, stopping to pet one or two of the horses that greeted her as she skipped.

She made it to the bus stop just in time, as always. Who wanted to wait for the bus when you could run to catch it? With a cheery grin, adjusting her beanie to make sure it was on securely and tromped up the bus steps and took a seat in the middle of the bus, next to a girl who seemed nice enough. She almost greeted her anyway.

"Hello!" greeted the girl warmly, smiling, "My name's Sango, may I ask yo…." She trailed off, eyes wide with disbelief and shock, "K-Kagome?" She whispered.


	3. I Love Meeting New People!

Kagome blinked at the girl and raised a brow, "Ah...how do you know my name?" She asked, rubbing the back of her neck. As far as she knew she didn't have much of a reputation, let alone one that could travel across states. Sango shook her head, "I can't believe you're here! We've missed you so much--!" Kagome held up her hands, "Whoa, whoa there, love." She told her, "I'm sorry, but you've got me confused with someone else. I don't know you." She gave the girl a sheepish grin, "I'm sorry to disappoint you." She really had nothing to say, hopefully this girl wouldn't press the issue, Kagome really didn't need more then one set of enemies on her first day. She glanced around, hoping no one was listening in on their conversation.

Sango couldn't believe it when Kagome had sat down right next to her. How was it possible? They had been looking so long, through dozen and thousands of records just for a _sign_ of her and her she was as if having landed in their proverbial lap. Sango shook her head, "But Kagome! Don't you remember me?" She asked. Her joy at having found her old best friend once again was beginning to wane, dampened by the fact that Kagome didn't seem to recognize her and seemed to think she was nuts.

Kagome shook her head, "Sorry, I don't." She gave a vague smile, "Maybe you have me confused with someone else?" They jerked forward as the bus came to a halt. They had arrived at the High School. Kagome stood up hastily and filed off the bus with the others, attempting to avoid the girl and slink off to find where her classes were. She should practice more, the girl-Sango-caught her arm.

"I don't know what's up with you, Kagome," She told Kagome, "But I hope you don't mind if I introduce you to my friends." She didn't allow for Kagome to object, she merely dragged Kagome with the hold of a bulldog and leaving no room for argument.

"Hey guys!" yelled Sango as they neared a group of people in their own little alcove of hangout, "Look who I found." She presented Kagome in from of them triumphantly.

Kagome abruptly found herself under the absolute attention of a group of people she did not even recognize. _Ooooohhhh crap._ "Ummmmm….." She tugged on her beanie, blushing and attempting to leave the quickest way possible, which meant turning and running like hell. She got three feet, more then the average person. Arms encircled her shoulders and warm breath tickled her ear, "Kagome…" She stiffened, unconsciously recognizing the voice but her instincts _refusing_ to allow this to continue. She slammed her elbow into his abdomen, whirling around and kicking him away from her. She snarled, teeth bared, "Who the hell do you think you are?" She demanded, eyes blazing. She paused, staring at the teenager who sat on the ground staring up at her in mild disbelief. His long silver hair was tied back in a low ponytail, his build was quite muscular and though he sat on the ground he was still clearly tall and quite handsome to look at. He was also….familiar….She caught herself from staring into golden eyes and glared again, baring her teeth once more, "Who the hell are you?" She demanded again.

She stiffened as two more forms encroached upon her. "Kagome!" Greeted a voice enthusiastically, and she glanced to the side, where a girl with flaming red hair stood. The girl smiled, "We haven't seen you in centuries, how have you been? _Where_ have you been?" She asked. Another voice, on her other side, chuckled, "Indeed, what took you so long to get here?" Asked a distinctly male voice. She shook her head, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She snapped, a bit scared. Why were they all over her like that? Freaks! They were worse then herself! What was wrong with them?

Luckily, Sango stepped in, "Back off, guys." She told them, and motion for them to come over away from Kagome. "Look, I think Kagome doesn't remember us." She whispered to them. The silver-haired teenager raised a brow, "How? We all remember our past lives. Why doesn't she?"

Sango shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe something happened to her?"

"She could be faking." Suggested the red-haired teen. Sango shook her head, "I don't think so. She doesn't seem like she's lying."

"Uh…I think we have a different problem." Interjected a voice. They looked up at him and he pointed. Kagome had fled the area, though they hadn't seen it directly, she had left at top speed, hoping that they wouldn't follow her, and luck had been with her again, they hadn't noticed. She skidded to a halt outside of her first class, AP European History. She sighed and stepped into it to find her seat and prepare for class…….and hope she never saw those wackos again, no matter how familiar they seemed.


	4. You have to love Trees

Kagome bobbed in her seat, leaning back against the wall, as her seat was the last in the row. She was listening to imaginary music; the fact that she could not listen to her headphones now was not going to discourage her.

"Ah! So we _do _have a class together," exclaimed a voice, causing Kagome to look up and into the forest green eyes of the red-haired girl she had "met" earlier. Kagome stared at her in disbelief, "What are you doing here?" She demanded archly, thumping her chair onto the ground. _Maybe I should just transfer out of this class? I don't want to have to deal with these **wackjobs** anymore then I have to._ The red-haired girl grinned at her, "Aw, don't be like that, Kagome," She replied, dropping her bags beside the seat next to hers. _Oh crap! Does that mean she sits next to me--?_ The red-haired girl continued, holding out a hand, "Incase you _don't_ remember me, which I doubt, my name is Ayame." Kagome blinked once and shook the girl's hand reluctantly. Her eyes widened once again as a familiar spark of energy raced up her arm. It was disarming enough to eclipse her other reaction to the girl's name. _Ayame._

"A….pleasure to meet you, Ayame." She murmured, keeping her composure well enough. Ayame was a demon, pureblood to boot, which was rare in itself at this point in history. By this time, demons either kept to their roots or gave up on keeping their bloodlines pure. There wasn't much of a choice, the demon population was dying out on its own, many thought that if their race could at least live on in the blood of humans, someday they could return to their former glory. Kagome shook her head free of the thoughts, "Right on, Ayame." She replied absently, having not heard a single word the other girl had said. Ayame raised a brow and opened her mouth to continue but their teacher Mr. Maj, walked in and began class, leaving them too intent on their work to do much else.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch, which signaled her to get out of class as fast as possible. She had naively thought that she would only have one class with those strange teens. She had been wrong. Sango had entered, closely followed by one of the guys who had been there when they had "inspected" her.

"Kagome! Do you have this class now? Or are you still packing up?" Sango asked eagerly, absently smacking away a wandering hand.

Kagome sighed and smiled thinly, "No, I have this class now."

Sango grinned, "Great! We can catch up." She dropped her backpack onto the ground next to the desk. Kagome sighed and stood quickly, "Look, Sango." She reached out and put a hand on the other girls' shoulder, "I don't know you. Frankly, I don't know how you know _me_." She shook her head, "So please, _please_, stop and just think of me as someone you don't know, okay? Because, I'm sorry, but you guys are starting to creep me out." She let go and walked out of the classroom. She wanted to find where the Cafeteria was, she didn't want to get lost just trying to find the stupid thing.

Returning to the classroom and nibbling on a muffin she had bought from a vending machine, she glanced over at Sango surreptitiously. For lack of a better term, Sango was moping. Her movements were slow and even, her would squeeze shut every once in a while as if to hold back tears. Kagome couldn't help but feel guilty over what she had done, but she couldn't tolerate people assuming she was something she wasn't. Kagome rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and turned her attention to the teacher, in hopes he would be a distraction to her growing discomfort. When class was finally over, Kagome left as soon as she could, gathering up her belongings and stuffing them into her backpack before slinking out of the classroom and avoiding the others of Sango's group. Feeling little hunger, she opened the door into a garden, well kept by several clubs. There was a large tree in the garden, the branches just low enough for her to reach and climb up onto. With a yawn, she did so, settling her self and her backpack on branches a little farther up. She dozed for a few minutes, enjoying the gentle warmth of the waning summer and rising autumn that mixed in the air.

"What do you mean?" Asked an almost familiar voice, growing louder as they came nearer. Kagome cracked an eye open, a bit cranky over being disturbed. She was brought fully awake by the sudden realization that the group of people coming toward her was the exact group of people she had been trying to avoid. _This really isn't my day…_ She froze in place, watching them with narrow eyes. At least one was demon, maybe more. That meant better hearing, better eyesight, sometimes abilities and other powers that others lacked. She watched as they sat down under the tree and continued their conversation, which, surprisingly was not surprising, _her._

"Kagome…doesn't remember us, at all." Repeated Sango sadly, wrapping her arms around her knees and hugging them tightly.

"She could just be acting." Pointed the black-haired teen from earlier.

Sango shook her head, "No, this isn't acting. I can see it in her eyes." She sighed and leaned into one of the male teens shoulder, "She doesn't remember us at all. I've been trying to jog her memory, but it hasn't worked." She shook her head and gave the black-haired teen a level look, "So she's not acting, Kouga."

Kouga sighed and nodded, "I see. It'll be more difficult now."

A snort followed the statement. The silver-haired teen from before sat directly under Kagome and she shifted a bit to see well. No one looked up, so she assumed they hadn't heard anything.

"You'd better not be planning on trying anything, Kouga." Growled the voice. Kagome shivered and her eyes widened because of it. _What the heck?_ Why did she react this way to a voice of all things? Her face tinted pink, _crap._ Consciously, her forced herself to calm down and concentrate on the conversation below her.

Kouga was shaking his head, "Come on Inuyasha, I didn't mean it like that. I have Ayame after all."

_Inuyasha._ That name struck a cord in her heart and she forced herself to calm again. Her head pounded, pain blossoming in her temple but she forced herself to ignore it. _What's wrong with me? Why is my own body acting this way?_ It really was strange. It was as if her heart knew something and was trying to make her mind remember it by affecting her body. _Sometimes I hate this body…_

Inuyasha seemed to shrug, "How am I supposed to know what you mean, wolf? I can't read minds."

Sango stepped in before it could become much more, "Inuyasha, Kouga, stop it. This isn't about making claims on Kagome. Even if she knew who she was, I'm sure she wouldn't stand for it." Sango smiled ruefully, "So just stop it." The two teens backed of reluctantly.

"Anyway," Interjected the third teen, smiling. Kagome recognized him from class earlier, the one who had been with Sango, "We need to make a plan. Everyone knows Inuyasha won't stop until he gets Kagome back—"

The silver-haired teen snorted and growled agreement, "-So we might as well make a plan before he goes and screws everything up."

"Hey! Who said I'd screw up, Miroku?" growled, Inuyasha dangerously. The teen-Miroku-shrugged, "Inuyasha, you are notorious for screwing up relationships. Remember?" A breeze wafted through the tree, cold enough to make Kagome shiver slightly. Silently, she hoped the her scent wouldn't be carried down to them.

"Tch." Inuyasha paused suddenly, sniffing the air, "Hold on…" Kagome scrambled to her knees, _Crap, crap, crap!_ Apparently, Inuyasha had caught her scent. Perfect. She scrambled to her feet and attempted to step onto another branch, _attempted_ being the keyword. Her footing slipped, leaves had already begun to fall and some had landed on the branch. She slipped and shrieked as she fell. Her hand caught on a smaller branch, but it snapped from her weight. She screamed—and landed right into the waiting arms of a certain silver-haired teenager.


	5. What do you know?

She expected to land on the ground, breaking bones and probably screaming her lungs out from the pain. To find herself caught in the arms of an insane teenage boy, was worse. Much worse. For a split second, time stood still, she stared up at him, wide eyed and he looked down at her, the emotions in his gaze so complex she didn't even want to _think_ of what they meant. The moment shattered as he whispered her name.

_Crack._

She dug the heel of her palm into his jaw, forcing his head as far away as possible from her, "Let me go, you smelly piece of trash." She growled, baring her teeth at him. He let her go, the scent of amusement wafting off of him. She bared her teeth again, embarrassment making her bristle and seethe.

"Calm down, Kagome, you should be thanking me." He replied, a strangely familiar smirk gracing his features. With a force of will so strong it surprised herself, she kept herself from hitting him. With a glare, she spun around stalking down the path.

"Kagome! Wait!"

She paused, foot frozen in mid-step.

For a split second, Inuyasha hoped that she had listened. For a split second, he hoped that she had remembered him. She turned and stalked back toward them. His eyes lit up with hope, her expression not discouraging him in the least.

_Maybe--?_

She walked right past him.

He turned watching her climb the tree and sending her bag plummeting to the ground. He watched her step off the branch and followed her bag to the ground. A human would have broken their legs from a drop at that height. She merely straightened, snatched her bag and brushed past him. She stopped halfway down the path and looked back, eyes gleaming a golden-yellow, "Come near me again, boy, and you'll lose a piece of yourself you hold _very_ dear." She whirled around, long black hair swirling with her movement, and walked away.

Had Kagome always been this combative? Sango shook her head; her mind forcing her to think over the day and it wasn't even over yet. She missed Kagome; the _old_ Kagome. The one she had been able to confide in no matter what was happening, the one who had pushed her to be with Miroku, despite her own situation. This Kagome…she was different, strange and more…independent I guess you could say the word was. Sango sighed and glanced at her former best friend, who seemed to be caught between a song and writing. The bell rang, and Sango scrambled to pack up, not that she needed to, she had crew practice after school. With a reserved sigh, she ambled out of the classroom, headed toward the library for research on her latest History project before meeting Inuyasha and the others around four.

She opened the door to the outside, sucking in a breath as a blast of air almost rocked her backward. With a huff, she stepped out into the afternoon sun. It was still warm out, that was clear, but soon, very soon, the temperature would drop drastically and Sango would bundle up to her ears. Cold was not her friend. She was passing the side garden, the same one where Kagome had been when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Slayer training kicked in, even after centuries. She turned slightly, hand shifting for her knife, which she kept hidden on her person. School rules didn't count when someone could attack you. She stopped, more from shock then lack of threat.

Kagome was dancing in the garden.

Her steps were even, in perfect step, it looked as if she had an invisible partner as she waltzed throughout the vegetation.

The song seemed to end, as Kagome gave a curtsy to the invisible partner. She opened her eyes and glanced at Sango. A look passed over Kagome's face for a split second, but just as quickly, was replaced with a mask. She took in a breath, and began walking toward Sango, a determined set to her face. Sango blinked, had something happened?

"Sango." Sango took a step back. Kagome was inches from her, face intent. Despite herself, Sango flushed, was this Kagome uninterested in Inuyasha because of something other then attitude?

A small smile curved Kagome's lips, causing a tiny portion of canine tooth to reveal itself, "No, I'm not gay." She replied; eyes alight with amusement.

Sango shook her head, "I-I wasn't—"

Kagome threw back her head and laughed, "It's fine, really." She replied, smiling genuinely at the other teen. She sobered quickly and glanced off to the side, as if avoiding the others gaze.

"About earlier…" She began awkwardly, shaking her head slightly.

Hope rose despite it's flogging earlier.

"I think we got off to the wrong start." Kagome looked up at her again, "I still have no idea what you're talking about. I have no idea how you know my name or why you sometimes seem so familiar—"

Aha! Hope danced gleefully over the admission.

"But I shouldn't have acting so cold to you, and I would like to start over." She held out her hand, "Hello, I'm Kagome. Kagome Shironaski."

A different last name. Oh well, this was better then nothing.

With a smile, Sango took the hand, "I'm Sango, Sango Reaisho."

Kagome grinned and before Sango knew what hit her, she was being dipped by the other girl, one arm firmly keeping her from the ground, the other flung outward, a flourished gesture.

"Milady." Grinned Kagome, winking at her.

Sango stared up at her, eyes wide, "You sure you aren't gay?"

Kagome laughed and straightened both of them, "No, I have low gender awareness actually." She cocked her head, "Why? Would you like me to be gay?"

Sango shook her head, "Nah," Inuyasha wouldn't like it.

Kagome shrugged, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Sango had the impression the Kagome wanted to do something else with her hair, but the beanie, which had habitually been on her head all day, prevented such an action. Sango raised a brow, having noticed it for the first time.

"So why are you at school, Kagome? Do you have a club or something?"

Kagome laughed softly, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "No, unfortunately," She laughed again, "I…forgot to look at my bus number so…"

Sango blinked and laughed softly, "Didn't the school send you a schedule?"

Kagome gave her a look that clearly stated, 'do I look like I would look at something from school?'

Sango laughed again, "Fine, fine, I get it."

Kagome grinned, "I love not having to say anything." She tilted her head to the side, giving Sango the eerie impression of a curious dog, "So why are you staying after?"

Sango shrugged, "I have crew."

Kagome gave her a blank look; "It's like rowing only more difficult and…different."

Kagome laughed, "That doesn't make much sense, Sango."

Sango shrugged, "It's hard to explain." She glanced down at her watch, "Oh…I have to go." She looked at Kagome curiously, "How are you getting home, anyway?"

Kagome shrugged, "I called my father, but the earliest he can pick me up is five, and that usually means more around five thirty."

Sango smiled, a bit of a plan formulating in her mind, "Well, crew doesn't start until five. Would you like to come hang out with me and some friends?"

It was a gamble. Kagome had seen her friends earlier, and how they had reacted to her. It was completely possible that Kagome wouldn't want to come with her for that simple fact.

Kagome simply shrugged, "Hey, as long as they don't examine me like this morning, I'll be completely fine. I'm a forgiving person." She turned slightly, "Just let me get my stuff."

The groups hangout was the football bleachers. Sango had explained it briefly, as long as it was warm enough, part of the student population came-mostly the social "outcasts". Needless to say, everyone who was out there knew each other by name. Sango passed through the entrance without incident, nods and waves of acknowledgement as a greeting. Kagome, being a new student and clearly not trying to be with the "in' crowd (her clothes were far too unfashionable to even _consider_ popularity) was looked at with sympathetic looks and tidbits of friendly words. Outcasts take care of those like them. Those who considered themselves "popular" wouldn't understand the world of the outcasts. It was completely understandable for them too. Their kind received good grades from studying hard, that was definitely true, but when it came to social graces, they lacked many in the areas that counted. Kagome nodded at them as they passed, silently understanding their positions. She followed Sango onto the bleachers and toward the group of people from earlier. Apparently the entire group of Sango's friends also played crew. Peachy.

Sango waved, "Hey guys! I'd like to introduce my friend."

Apparently, Sango was carrying over their new method to her other friends.

They looked at her with raised brows, alternating their attention between Kagome and their apparently crazy friend, Sango.

"Sango—" Began Miroku hesitantly. She gave him a warning glance, "This is Kagome, I just met her a few minutes ago," She said, turning to Kagome.

Kagome grinned widely, revealing her brilliant white teeth, "A pleasure." She sat down, practically inviting herself into their space. It didn't particularly matter that she was a bench lower then them. Two and a half demons don't take kindly to an unknown creature invading their territory, no matter how much they were used to most company. She paused and rummaged in her backpack for some snacks. One way to deal with demons, feed them.

"Hey." She tossed something at the male demon, Kouga, his name was. He caught it deftly and looked at it, raising a brow. She grinned and stuck her tongue out at him, "Growing boys need meat, yes?" She said airily, glancing at Sango.

"Sango, love, sit down." She murmured, looking up at her, amusement clear in her eyes, "You're going to make me feel awkward among your friends."

Cautiously, Kagome had been looking at Sango's friends, examining with Sight, Power and her natural senses. Two demons, a would-be monk and the descendant of a demon slayer were friends in modern day. The likelihood of such a thing…

She shook herself out of her reverie and laughed softly as she watched Sango sit and tear off her own piece of beef jerky. In the past, such a thing would have gotten a human killed.

Ayame stood and stretched, "Would anyone like drinks? If you have the cash, that is, I'm no free ride."

Kagome raised her hand and fished in her pockets. Pulling out a dollar she said, "Get me whatever, I'm not picky."

Ayame raised a brow, taking the dollar and nodding, "Right-o, any other takers?" She left to get the drinks.

"Hey guys, What's up?" spoke a voice that sent shivers up her spine, though she had no clue as to why. She acted as if nothing happened, no one had seen her reaction anyway. He dropped his backpack next to the others and sat down, opening his own drink. His eyes fell on Kagome and he paused, watching her.

She grinned toothily, "Her, Inuyasha, was it? Come here." She crooked a finger at him. With a raised eyebrow, he set down his drink and made his way toward her. Everyone was watching the two, surprise and hope in their gaze.

"What?" He asked, folding his arm and almost towering over her. She grinned and straightened, reaching up toward him with both hands. Pulling him down toward her, hands entwining in his hair. His eyes widened, "Kagome—"

She laughed, "Gotch yer ears." She smirked, tweaking them.


	6. A little too Innocent

"Gotch yer ears." She laughed, tweaking them again, eyes sparkling with amusement. He stared at her in a bit of mild shock. The sensation of her rubbing his ears nearly made him purr—but he resisted valiantly. Finally he decided enough was enough, "Let go, please."

She withdrew her hands and grinned, "Sure, sure, but you enjoyed that." With a smirk she turned accepting the drink offered to her by Ayame, "Thanks, darling." She murmured, opening the can and taking a sip, "Yum, Mountain Dew." She breathed, grinning mischievously at them. Her ears twitched under her beanie as she caught murmurs from the group, "Hey now," She interrupted softly, eyes narrowing toward Sango, "I thought we discussed this, Sango." She murmured, standing and walking past Inuyasha to sit next to the girl, "It isn't very polite to go back on your word." She examined her can thoughtfully and looking back at Sango with cold eyes. Sango shook her head, "Sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to." She replied hastily, smiling sheepishly. Kagome shrugged, "I suppose I can forgive you once." She smiled faintly and winked, "Just be careful, yes?"

"More importantly, how did you hear Sango whisper in the first place?" Asked Kouga, leaning forward and raising a brow. Kagome brushed it off, "I have good hearing for a human." She replied airily, taking another drink from her Mountain Dew. Kouga grinned, revealing his own pointed teeth, "I don't think so," He replied, eyeing her beanie. Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Too bad for you." She replied, eyeing him back. Her attention was drawn away as Inuyasha spoke, "And how did you know about my ears?" He asked, folding his arms again. She shrugged, "If one reveals all their secrets at once, what will one have left?" She replied, drinking her Dew once again, calmly, as if nothing was the matter. "Mm, good stuff." She murmured, ignoring their suspicious looks. She wasn't going to tell them, let them figure it out on their own. She nibbled the top of the can absently and pondered doing her homework. With a shrug, she stood and walked back over to her spot, ignoring the silver-haired half-breed near her as best she could.

"Anyone hear know Algebra Two enough to help me?" She asked, waving her pad of graph paper over in their direction.

"I will," Offered Inuyasha, sitting next to her before she could object, "What do you have to do?"

They wrestled with the subject for almost an hour, ending up laughing over the frustrated doodle she drew off to the side. Kagome happened to glance at her watch, "Oops. Gotta get to the front of the school to catch my ride," She stood, shoving her items into her backpack. She waved at the others, "I'll see you guys later, maybe we'll get to talk more." She grinned and hopped onto the row of seats, weaving her way down the bleachers to the entrance.

"Wait, Kagome!"

She paused and looked back. Inuyasha strode toward her, "I'll come with you." He said, walking one row down her. She smiled, "Aw, how sweet of you, Inuyasha." She laughed. He merely smirked and followed her out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sango watched after them, her expression unreadable.

"He's not giving up, is he?" Asked Miroku, touching her hand, his own gaze following the two. Sango sighed, "Probably not, but at least Kagome doesn't look ready to kill him anymore." Kouga laughed, "Right. We'll see how long _that_ lasts, with how the idiot can be." Sango rolled her eyes, "What, you want a try at her, Kouga?" She asked, looked over at the wolf-demon. He grinned, "Perhaps--!" He was silenced with a kick to the head from Ayame, "How dare you!" She growled, cracking her knuckles, "We were reincarnated just for each other and you want to go and ruin it?" She snarled, anger and hurt in her gaze.

Kouga stared up at her with shocked eyes, "N-not at all…" He wheezed, "The old Kouga showing through, ya know?"

Sango smirked, eyeing the wounded wolf demon, "Maybe you should give him a lesson on appreciation, eh, Ayame?"

Kouga stared at her with fearful eyes and Ayame smirked, "Great idea, Sango. Let's go, Kouga." She grabbed his shirt and dragged him off the bleachers, disappearing out of sight.

Miroku watched them for a moment then turned his attention back to Sango, "Was that just an excuse to get us alone?" He asked, fingers tilting her chin up to look closely at her. Sango smiled, "Not particularly," She replied softly, staring up at him, "But it was very convenient, too bad we have to get ready for crew anyway." She freed herself from his grip, "Let's go, we can have fun later."

Miroku sighed, "Damn." He stood and followed her, disappointed.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kagome laughed softly as they made their way through the school to the front, where she was to be picked up. Inuyasha watched her out of the corner of his eye. H still couldn't believe that his Kagome was right beside him, and she didn't remember a thing about him, about any of them. She looked so much like his Kagome, in appearance, but only if you ignored the change in hair and skin color and height. So much was the same and so much was different. Especially her personality; Kagome had never acted the way she was now. He paused as she stopped, staring curiously at him, "You okay?" She asked softly, staring up at him curiously. He shook his head and smiled, "I'm fine." He replied. She smiled back and he just couldn't take it.

"Kagome…" He turned and cupped her face, kissing her and putting all his feelings into it.

For a second, Kagome didn't realize what had happened, she heard her name, but after that everything vanished. When they separated she stared up at him for a moment, still in shock. Then—everything hit.

"Inuyasha---!" She shouted, her cheeks crimson from embarrassment, "How dare you! That was my first!" She growled, pulling down on the sides of her beanie in anger and frustration. How could he do that? They barely knew each other! That was completely uncalled for! Those thoughts swarmed through her mind, drowning out the tiny voice that murmured that she had liked it and recognized it as something else. She glared at him, "Strike two!" She growled turning and storming away from him, barely noticing that her beanie had slipped off and was fluttering to the ground…


End file.
